Balto Crossover Alpha And Omega: City life
by stelland1234
Summary: Balto, Jenna, Kodi and Rosy's family all move to Örebro, Sweden because of a jobb that Rosy's dad had gotten. Maybe Balto gets a new career there aswell as he meets the pack from Alpha And Omega that had got into town somehow.
1. Nome, Alaska

_**Summery:**_

After Duke got saved by the hero wolf dog Balto, he adopted him and he gave him a nice dark red collar. When Balto heard that his love (Jenna) was moving away, he got very depressed and didn't do alot except eat and sleep. When the day before the moving day had come, Balto had walked up to Jennas front door and scratched it lightly. When the door came open Rosy's father opened it up and Jenna behind him. Balto instantly saw Jenna and before any of them Balto had already crashed upon Jenna and licked her and nuzzled her. Rosy's dad started to smile a little warmly as he saw Balto nuzzleing her out of her soul. It was not until Balto had no energy left to nuzzle her he stoped and just panted, smiled and looked at her. "Look's like you didn't stand a chanche, Jenna." Rosy's father said kinda laughing out. "Hey, Balto, il tell you what, how about i ask Duke if you can come with us, huh?" he says as Balto starts to actully get interested in Rosy's dad. He started to vagg his tail and get realy excited now. That would be wonderfull, wouldn't it Balto?" Jenna says to Balto but from Rosy's dad it sounded more like a whine of happines and some rugh bark's in there aswell. "I am taking that as an "Yes!"." He says and started to look for the door out. "Jesus, I wonder how Duke will think of me gone for... well... almost forever. Balto says worried but also happy for moving with his hole family.

* * *

_**I know it was very short but just wanted to get it out so you guys dont belive I have stoped but I am having a hard time making these storys and also this will mean that my other story (Balto 4: Missisng Team) will be on hold for the most part. But I wonder if you want to have short but often/many chapters or long and not frequent chapters, Rate &amp; Review.**_


	2. Jasper Park, Canada

Jasper Park, Canada.

* * *

"Humphrey? Where's the kids?" a female wolf's voice comes out from a stone cave.

"I don't know." another voice says, this time a male.

"We need to get them here before dinner, we are going to have a family dinner!"

"Oh, so you are going to make me dig those bones again, huh?"

"No, this time wee are going to eat caraboo."

"Thank god."

* * *

"Stinky, hurry up!" A female wolf pup says worried. "We are going to be late for dinner, and you know how mom's and dad's expresion is!" She says.

"Im coming, Claudette, calm down!" He says.

"Yeah, you have been up in that tree for ages now, last time we missed food completly because of you!" Another voice is heard.

"So now both of you are going to pick on me, I can't go any faster, go without me if you realy need to!"

"But then you find home at all." The female says.

When the pups where on there way home when they saw winston and Tony talk by eachother's side. They saw the pup's and started run after them.

"What are they doing out now, it's like 9.00Pm!" Considering that Tony and Winston was older than the pup's they catched up on them!.

"Eh... Hi Winston, Hi Tony..." They said blamed.

"What are you guy's doing this late, shouldn't you help Kate and Humphrey?" Tony says.

"We are, but we got alittle lost and forgot about the time when we was out playing, soo..." The girl's speak's up. And the other's agree.

"Would you like to accompany us then?" Winston askes.

"Sure."

They wonder of to get home to Kate and Humphrey.

* * *

_**Again, short but I just wrote it in about less than a hour plus that I didn't just write that hour so maybe even less than an half an hour, but anyways, just getting started with the story. Next chapter you will get to know where they are going and how they get there! See ya. (Also Rate and review)**_


	3. On The Train

Nome, Alaska.

* * *

"ALL ONBOARD!" An old man shouts as a train started to wizzle.

"I will miss you, Balto, and I will never forget when you saved me from the plane crash." Duke says to Balto nuzzling him with his whole head and there where a small tear that Balto felt on his nose. Balto felt the tear and licked him over his whole face.

"I will miss you too..." Balto said to himself considering that he will anyways not understand him.

"Balto? Are you coming?" Rosy's father askes shouting from his caravan.

"Yeah, you better get going or you will miss your life time oppertunity." Duke says.

Balto licked Duke's face once again for good measure to make sure that he did not miss him. Balto then ran in full phase to his caravan where Rosy, her father and mom, Jenna, Kodi and Alue (Yes thats right, Alue did not go over the ice with her pack, instead she got to stay at her mom (Jenna) in this story (and probably in all my others aswell) ) where all waiting.

When the train started to roll Duke raised himself up from the spot where he had talked to Balto just a cupple of minutes ago and started to wave his hand to the caravan where they all sat in. Balto started to whine a little as he looked at Duke disappearence into the darkness.

"Will you miss him?" Jenna askes Balto.

"What...?" He says as he starts to wake up from his dreams and hopes to see Duke again.

"I asked if you would miss him?" Jenna repeated.

"Oh, well..., of course I will."

"I though so."

"Dad, where are we going?" Kodi askes.

"Yeah, that's right, you haven't said it yet, Jenna. Where _are_ we going?"Balto asked Jenna same question that Kodi asked him.

"We are going to..._ Sweden_!" Jenna says with a happy voice.

"Why there on all places on earth?" Alue asks.

"I don't know Alue, it was them who decided." Jenna says, looking in Rosy's eyes.

"Is there snow there, mom? Alue askes.

"Oh, of course, on the winters there at least, you might get a new job there Kodi." She says, both answers Alue's question and brighten's Kodi's mood.

"Yes... then there is something going on there at least." Kodi says pretty overjoyed.

"Ermm..., excuse me, but could you guys be a little quiter because you can be heard over the whole caravan and..." A female dark red, white husky says to the small group talking about moving.

"Oh, sorry ma'am." Jenna apologizes.

"And who said you could speak to me?!" She says with an angry look and tone.

"Now, where_ exacly_ is you manners!" Jenna says with anger back.

"Where does it look like it is?. dumbass!" She says, not realy knowing what to say.

"Whoa, calm down now." Balto finally says after looking and examing the fight.

"And who are you, oh right, the savour of the town "Nome", Balto." The white red husky says finally and starts to walk away towards her owner.

"Who was that?" Alue wonders.

"I dont know, lets just hope we dont meet her again." Jenna and Balto says.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I know its been a LONG, LONG time ince last time I had been online, but my excuse is that I have been sick and been away from school lately, also I have had national test in math and swedish and more will come, there is also a Lan Party in my school coming up on friday and it goes on to 11:00 Am sunday. I have been writing on another story (on paper in school) that is the presequel to this story, essentianaly, what happened before the moving. (And I know it may start of a bit dark but it gets happier later.) But enough spoiling that story, Please Rate and Review and I will see you next time. Also, do you think I use too much of the letter " , " ? Tell me.**_


	4. Gas in a cave?

Oh, before you start reading this chapter, a quick note: Garth and Lily have pups but I do not mention them whats so ever (except for when It said "Cousins") because I havent figuered out thier names, so if you would wanna help me out and possibly publish next chapter quicker, suggest some names or if you have a story with some names I would love to use them (but I am not using any names on purpose without asking permition, also, forgot to mention, Claurett, Runt and Stinky has grown up a bit more, but they are NOT adults yet, they are teenagers, if I can say so... So when you try to imagine a scene from this chapter (and every other chapters), think them a bit bigger, but only a small bit bigger than from the movies, Lily and Garths pups are not as old as Claurett and the others. And as I was writing this chapter I did realise what problem I ran into when I first started this story, Balto and Alpha and Omega is in two completly different centurys... *facepalm*. Think it this way, Balto and his company took a bit of an time travel adventure on that train. Anyways, with this out of the way, enjoy the next chapter! ;D

* * *

"Oh so here we have our little trouble makers, huh?" Kate says, looking at the pups with a grin. "Well, they are after all kids, right? At least they are here." Humphrey says, looking at the pups, then over to Kate. "Well you came just in time for dinner." Kate adds. "Whew, so you are not mad at us?" Runt asks them. "No... No, no, no. Of course were not! We are not mad at you guys, you are just pups, still alot to learn, right?" Humphrey ensures them. "Hey, who wants some food?" Kate says, looking at the served table. "And our guests are already here, your aunt, grandpa Winston and grandma George, Garth and Lily, and finally your cousins.

"What was that?" Claurett asks as she looks at the entrance, whitch stops everyone talking and looks at the same direction as Claurett. "I cant hear anything." george says, turning back to continue with the story she had started, so did everyone else. Even Claurett was about to turn around to face the others. But as she did that the sound came again, and this time both Kate and Humphrey heard it. "You go and check it out." Kate says, looking at the pups with an worried face. Wha..." Humphrey says until Kate gives him an angry look. "Ok, il go." Humphrey says leaving the cave with an worried Kate and a couple of confused pup's. The others looks at Humphrey walk down the hill with confused and worry faces.

"Check it out." Humphrey says to himself as he walks down the ramp outside the cave. He looks around, not hearing anything. "There's nothing here, why should I be scared when nothing is her..." Humphrey says to himself annoyed until he hear's something to his right, it sounded like some metall scrathing some other metall. "What was that?" Humphrey thinks, turning towards the sound. Then he remembers..! He turns and runs as fast as he can towards the cave, shouting. "Kate, Kate, help, hunter's!" He screams, running for his life. When he gets so close he can reach the entrance of the cave, something flys by, well, not over his head, instead is hits him in his left side. He felt a bit of pain and kept shout. By this time Kate was standing by the entrance and almost starts to cry when seing the shot hit him. After a couple of seconds he starts to slow down, his words are getting harder to hear, like if he was getting more and more tired. And thats when he Humphrey starts to notice the small feathered dart to his side. "Aww, man, not this aga..."He complains with tired words just before falling uncounsus just outside the entrance.

"Humphrey!" Kate says as she starts to cry, looking at her mate fall uncouncius, then over to the offroad vehicle standing with its lights on, shining on Humphrey. She looks around, searching for the hunters. She sees them just when they had reloaded another dart and had already got Kate in sight. Kate was just about to take her head inside the cave when another dart comes, hitting her in her leg. Kate yelps in pain as she looks at the feathered metall dart. "Dont worry Humphrey, il be there." She says as she falls uncouncius on the ground next to Humphrey, obviusly the dart had a stronger effect than the one Humphrey got, thats why she fainted a lot faster

"Kate, Humphrey!" Everyone screms in horror, seing the two fur balls lay on the ground. Almost like if they where dead.

"We got two of them, but there are a whole bunch more of them inside the cave!" A hunter says to the others. "Well go and get them then." A hunter says from the inside of the car.

"Is there any other way out of this place?" Winston asks, looking at the others, mostly at Claurett, Stinky and Runt. "Ehmm... Dont think so." Claurett speaks up. Almost crying in the corner, obviusly scared for the hunters. "What are we going to do?" Runt asks the others, although no one where listening because everyone pretty much have the same question in their mind. "Well we cant stay here the whole day! Can we?" Garth exclaims, looking around at the others. No one reacted this time, instead everyone looked at the entrance. After Garth noticed what everyone was looking at with terrified eyes. There where some shadows in the opening. Something that had two legs and was standing tall.

Everyone got scared when they saw hands reaching out for Humphrey and Kate's legs. But as soon as the man grabbed their legs, Tony reached out quickly and snapped his teeth at the mans hand who was holding Kate,'s leg, who was closest to Tony and Winston.

"Ah, son of a *****, he bit me!" The man shouts angrily at his companions, pointing at the cave opening. "Well then just freaking put the others to sleep then, I dont care how you get them, just get them!" The boss shouts at the hunters. "You heard him, put them to sleep." Another one say. "And how do you think I am going to do that? I am dog food as soon as I put my foot inside that devil hole!" He says back. "Here, let me do it then, chicken." He says, trying to get past his companion. When he reached the opening, he grabbed some canister from his belt, a green one. "Are you going to poison them, thats going to kill them!" The man behind him says. "Oh, shut up, this isnt poison, it is a smoke grenade, with sleeping gas." He says pointing at a sticker saying "Warning: Contains Sleeping Gas, Highly Flamable!"

At this point everyone inside had figured out what was going on, they where figuring some way out to put them to sleep. But what they didnt know was that they had already figured that out. At the least expected time, a silver canister was thrown in. stinky was just about to walk up to it and inspect it, when the top flew of and some weird gas came out of it, but not little bit of gas, it filled the whole cave and more. After a minut where everyone on the ground, sleeping, except for Garth, who was laying a meter away from Lily and their pups. He was just about to faint away when he saw some weird shadow reaching out to grab him. He didnt have any strengh to defend himself. But when he felt the leather gloves, he faint.

* * *

Maybe a bit of an harsh ending, but its the way it is going to be. I am trying to keep the swore words down a bit. I am sorry for how long time it has been since the last chapter came up, the reason for this is because the school. There has been some serious stuff going on in my school, like many tests, a bit of homework here and there, international exams, etc. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya in next update!:)


	5. New home, sweet home

We got of the train and the first thing that we noticed was that it was warmer than Alaska, but still cold enough to have snow. "Now where is our Taxi? I called one on the phone before we got on the train in Nome." Rosys dad wounders for himself. "Oh, Im sure that it is here somewhere." Rosys mother confirmed him. After a couple of minutes we heard someone call our names from the right of us. "That must be him!" Kodi said, starting to wave his tail. "Hey, follow me!" He called out, giving us a signal to follow him. We all went to his car and Rosy and her parents put thier bags in the trunk. There werent enough space in the car so only me and Jenna got to sit in the back, Alue and Kodi was sitting in the trunk. The humans were talking about stuff that we didnt really care about, Jenna and I was talking about the family and our new house, the country and lots more other stuff. Alue and Kodi was laughing in the back.

It took around 15 minutes from the airport to our house. First the driver and Rosy got out, then her parents and us, when the driver opened the trunk Alue and Kodi flew out, chasing each other. "hehe, like puppys..." Balto said with a smile, looking over at them, then over to Jenna, who surprises him with a lick. The house had one floor, ground floor. There where the main hall when you just came in, to the right there were a small door which had a sign saying "Toilet", and was obviously the toilet. To the left of the hall there were the kitchen, it was not big but had all the essentials, blender, oven, cooker, fridge, freezer, etc. in front of the hall there were a quite big living room with an TV, a couch and a soft and comfortable arm chair. To the left of the living room there were a smaller hall and there were three doors. One to the left lead to a bedroom with a double bed, this was going to be Rosys parents bedroom, the door to the right was also a bedroom, but had a single bed, and it was for Rosy. The door at the back of the hall was a cleaning cupboard, perfect for hide n' seek.

By the time of the evening when Rosy was going to bed Alue went in to her bedroom and started to cuddle with her feets. "No, stop, please, it tickles, Alue stop..." Rosy begged, but the answear she got was more tickling and snuggling. "I guess someone really likes to get tickled." Balto said as he peeks into Rosys bedroom, seeing Rosy laugh and being tickled. The night was calm and nothing really happened the rest of the night. Except for some thunder and rain to strike somewhere close by, Which everytime got Balto in a standing position, peaking with his ears and looking around.

Next morning when I woke up it was raining outside and the door opened and in came Rosys father with a package. He came up to me first and said. "Good morning, I have to say, its going to be interesting to get used to this weather and climate. Hey I got something for ya, just thought it would be welcoming." He says, putting some sort of candy in front of me. I looked at it and ate it when I was done inspecting it. "Good morning, Dear." Jenna says, coming out from Rosy's parents bedroom, forgot to mentin that thats where me and Jenna are sleeping. "Wheres Alue and kodi?" I asked looking around the room for them. "Well..." She said, opening the door and showing me with her paw that I should peak in. I peaked in to Rosy's room and saw Alue and Kodi snuggled up at Rosy's feets, sleeping like when they where pups. "Maybe the train was a bit too much for them, hehe..." I said to Jenna as I pushed the door closed with my nose.

* * *

Sry for a short chapter, AGAIN. But its been so long since last chapter so I thought I might aswell give you guys an update. Better than nothing, I quess. I have been caried away with gaming latly but I havent forgotten about the story. Please, Rate and Review, and still, I could realy use some names for Rosy's parents and Garth and lily's pups. Want to remind you that if I do any spelling mistakes, blame it on that I am 13 and live in Sweden, and you've got to admitt, to be 13 and live in a whole other country and still be as good as this on english is pretty amazing... Cya in next chapter.


	6. Travel on a flatbed truck

I wake up, sliding around on a metal floor. I raise my head, looking around. Kate is sitting with Claurett next to her, looking out. I walk up to her and she notices me when the truck passes a river. She looks at me in the reflection of the water. I see a tear dribbling down her eyes. I slowly walk up to her and says. "Is everything alright?" After some awkward silence I realize that the question was quite stupid, obviously everything isn't alright, nothing is alright at the moment... I just made myself look like the one I am... an omega.

"Why is this happening to us, Humphrey?" She asks furiously. "Why?" She adds, now crying instead. A tear falls down her cheek. The tear that came now and the one before have now fallen down and become one with the river, it was the last we saw of it. We bounce around a bit when the truck drops in a hole in the road before we touch the main road. "I don't know why, my dear." I say, putting my head together with her's. We past a commercial sign that I haven't seen before, the language was completely different. Kody wakes up in the truck in the back. (The first, the oldest pup from the Lily/Garth family). We both turn our head to him when we hear something. Its him, trying to say something, clearly too sleepy. "Where are we?". He's so confused, yet so tired that no one would be able to read his face expression, ive never seen something like it. "My dear, I don't even know." Says Kate.

At this moment it's quite again for another 23 minutes. Until mostly everyone starts waking up. except for the pups. The first one of them to wake up was Claurett, after that, Kody. "Where the heck are we, mom?" kody asks Lily. "Dosn't look familiar. I am gonna guess a whole other part of our country, or maybe a whole other part of the world." It starts to rain, and it gets very cold. When a rain drop drips down on Lemly (The other pup from the Lily/Garth family, this time a female, and where borned second of them all three.) she wakes up and sees rain drops. "What's going on?" She says, demanding for an answer. No one responds, she sees everyone is in deep thought. They all are looking away from each other, which makes her feel uncomfortable and creeped out. Garth sees this and walks up to her. "What's the matter?" He asks. She whimpers and answers. "Why is everyone looking so depressed? Why is no one talking? Where are we going? What's going on?" She asks, whimpers out another tear and looks up to Garth. "Calm down, so many questions. I don't know where we are going and I don't know why, and I just think everyone is sad about the sudden trip." He says, looking around at everyone else.

Suddenly something started making noise in the truck and everyone starts peaking their ears up. Something..., or someone is not happy in the driver seat of this mysterious vehicle. "What's that sound, it sounds like someone is talking!" George says! "It does!" Humphrey adds. The doors of the cabin flies open and two men steps out. With deep voices. They are both heavily overweighted and smell weird. They open the engine, and smoke piles a mile high. One of them goes to the back of the truck. While he is passing us he says something. We don't understand it, but our best bet is that its not a lovely thing to know. He opens two doors at the back and takes out a toolbox. They stand in the front of the truck and is doing something with it. After some time we start moving again, the excitement is now all gone again. When they realizes this, they all return to their deep, probably dark thoughts.

As we pass the through the city, we all look around, trying to see if anything is familiar. But no luck, we don't see anything of interest. Everyone is looking, pointing and talking about us, that we can understand. Nothing is interesting...

Until, we see something unfamiliar in a town. "Who's that?" I say, looking at a corner. Everyone looks, they're mouths fall open. "A wolf in leash, in a town?!" Garth says. "What's going on in this place?" He adds. Some discussion starts, I don't pay any attention to it. I just keep looking at the wolf. I notice something else. I compare him with... myself. "Hmm... Same fur color. Same teeth. Same paw size. Same face. Looks like a muscular wolf. But yet something isn't right about him." I think. I take a look to the side of him. I see a quite beautiful dog, nothing a wolf would be interested in, unless it wouldn't be a... "Hybrid?" I think again. It can't be a hybrid, a wolf dog?! No... it can't be. the stop light becomes green and the truck starts moving again, and I lose sight of him. I sit down, so confused, I can't even think of something else. "A hybrid? Never seen anything like that before." I now say, quietly. I turn my head to the conversation, and hear everyone talk about what they just saw. I come up to them and suggests my idea of what we saw. "Guys, I think that was a hybrid!" Everyone looks at me confused. "How did you come up with that suggestion?" Lily says looking at me weird. "Well, think about it. There was a dog next to him and how would a pure wolf want to have a dog as a mate? But yet, he was exactly like us, big paws, large fangs and he was quite muscular, more muscular than an average dog!" I explain furiously. "Hmm, you have a good point there." Winston says. "You are quite smart for being an Omega. Good job on you, Humphrey." He says. "Oh, he. Thanks." I say, quite embarrassed, but yet quite proud, not having enough courage to show it though.

* * *

GUYS!

I am back in the bussines, after a lazy summer brake, I am finally back. I was going to continue the chapter, but I didn't want you guys having to wait any longer. Here it is. A bit cut short chapter, that I would like to make longer, but, would take to long. D: Anyways, its very late, in fact its 2 o'clock in the morning here in Sweden, so I am very tired. I have already started on my next chapter. What ya guys think of the group from Alpha and Omega's first encounter with Balto (and Jenna). Next chapter is going to be about Balto. And I am sorry for the sudden change in the way I am telling the story, because, up until chapter 4 or 5 (somewhere there) I was telling the story as in 3rd person, as of now I am saying it in 1st person, if that makes sense, whatever, I am just sorry about it. I didnt write alot about Lilys pups, but I am still thinking about it, ok. You will (hopefully) get a more clear picture of it all later. Till next time guys, im out.


End file.
